Perfection
by SummerOfRomance514
Summary: AU: Tom is a nude model and reader is the artist. Tom Hiddleston X Reader


You sat down and looked at your classmates. This class was the last one available and had horrible time options. "The only reason", you told yourself, "that would make you get out of bed this early would be if you got to see some hot ass". You laughed at that because you remembered the last figure drawing class you took where an old man flashed you for hours on end every week. At least it was something, you thought as you sharpened your pencils.

Your teacher began the class with a clearing of his throat, everyone became quiet and he yammered on about all the necessary homework that you so did not want to do. You grabbed your notebook as to seem like you were doing something productive but you just doodled butts and cartoons to mail to your friend later that day. You looked up quickly when the girl sitting next to you drew in her breath quickly. You followed her eyes to the man who just walked in.

This man was no old Richard with sagging skin. This man was godly, he shouldn't be drawn in graphite, he should be carved in marble. You sighed dreamily as he made his way to the center of the room. His robe was opened loosely in the front and his body was glorious. You couldn't help to blush as color rose up from your chest to your face. He scanned the room quickly with sharpened eyes and sat down and tried to become comfortable. "This is Tom, please begin." Your teacher instructed from the other side of the classroom. You watched with no shame as Tom stood up and opened his robe for you. As the soft fabric pooled around his feet your eyes met and he smirked. You quickly looked down and started collecting the necessary equipment. He was chatty with the other members of the class, constantly asking questions about the drawings and if he was in a good pose. His voice was silky and it slid around you until you couldn't help but just watch him. His chuckle was the best, as he laughed you sighed and tried your best to catch your breath.

As you began putting away your things and packing up to leave your eyes slide over to watch as Tom picked up the robe and slid it back on. He turned around and smiled at you followed by a mischievous wink. You felt the flush rise up from your neck to your cheeks and then he was gone.

By the end of a week you were close but not close enough to being done with the Thomas drawing you couldn't wait to frame and hang in your room. At the end of the class your professor let those around you go home early but he stopped at your easel. He frowned and sighed, "You really need to get your head out of the clouds and start taking this class seriously." You were insulted and a bit hurt at those words but also discouraged to continue. Even though you prayed that this horrible teacher would stop scolding you he said something interesting, "This classroom is empty for the rest of the day so Tom will stay here, I want you to actually get as far along as the other students. But I hope to God it doesn't take you all day. I won't give you this opportunity again!" With that he turned and stormed away and you weren't sure if you had the strength to turn and face the most exquisite man you've ever seen, who just watched you get reprimanded. He spoke first, "I'm sorry love." His voice broke through the thick ice of your brain and you turned around and made eye contact with him. You smiled sheepishly and apologized for making him stay later. "Darling, I am more than happy to sit here for you. I'm just sorry you have such a wanker for a professor. I hate that guy." You laughed and started working. The faster this was done the quicker you could get out of this awkward situation. Although you didn't consider yourselves close friends you chatted and gossiped while you finished the project, stopping occasionally to wipe a tear from your eye as you were laughing too hard.

"There. I think that's all I'll do for today" you state as you begin to pack up your things. You heard him moving around but you tried your best not to look up from your task. In your peripheral you could see him put on the robe and your heart sank a little at the loss. He walked around and admired all the drawings before stopping right next to you, "Remarkable, truly. Your professor should be fired, you have great talent." You couldn't help but notice the short distance between the two of you and it made your heart beat rapidly. You tried very hard to shake off his compliment but he was adamant and you appreciated it.

His smile was warm and he was so close you could smell him. He smelled like black tea and a hint of cinnamon. His hand was resting on the back of your chair and he was leaning over you. You started to panic and jumped up to get farther away from him. You grabbed your bag and said, "I need to go, I'll see you next week?". You watched carefully as he bit his bottom lip and smiled. Looking out from under his lashes he replied in a deep smooth voice, "I look forward to it." You turned quickly and were almost to the door when something took over…something new. You turned to see him appreciating your art and you started towards him, "Why did you become a nude model?" The words weren't meant to insult but he turned and feigned a look of hurt before laughing and sitting in the chair you just vacated. "Money, power, popularity. Why? Do you not like what I'm sporting?" He asks as he gestures to his groin where the thin robe has clearly lined his large endowments. "Usually I don't get the opportunity to stare at hot men, typically its old men named Richard or Frank." You watch as the grin spreads slowly across his face and you feel your month mimic the smile.

After a couple moments he said, "I took a class like this once" as his gaze sweeps the room, "I never got the chance to draw a beautiful woman. Like you it was all older men I never felt a connection to." Your ears had perked up at the words of beautiful woman and you did not miss the long head-to-toe glance he ran over you.

"You draw?" your voice wasn't meant to waver but it did. The curve of his lips created a sparkle in his eyes as he leaned forward and whispered, "would you do me the honor of letting me draw you?". Your ears burned and you heard your heart beat rise and the blush began to spread up your body. "Oh no, I am not a model!" you began to back up but his hands suddenly grasped your hands and his face was so close to yours. His breath was warm as it whispered across your face. "I've seen you sit there and you have always been so gorgeous just sitting there. Your face all scrunched up in concentration. I have fallen for you and I want you to feel how vulnerable and open I have felt these last few days. Please my dear?" His hand ran up to your face and caressed your hair and the pad of his thumb lightly brushed against your bottom lip. An involuntary shudder passed through your body as your eyes fluttered close. The word please fell out of his mouth again. Your eyes opened and rolled around as you pulled away. "Will you be wearing your robe?"

You couldn't believe you agreed to this. You slowly began to strip down and little by little you started to feel more and more uncomfortable. Tom was sitting on the stool you had recently been perched on and he was smiling as he picked out the pencil he wanted to use from your bag. "Do I really need to be one hundred percent nude?" you ask as you place your hands on your bare hips. He was sharping his pencil and without looking up he just said, "yup". You quickly stripped off the rest of your clothes and sat there with most of your body covered by your extremities. You probably looked uncomfortable but to be fair, you were. "Alright lovely, let's get this going. Now relax and get a little more comfortable." He stood up and walked over and touched your shoulders. His hands ran down your arms and started to pull them away from your breasts. "I never touch the naked models" you say as you keep eye contact with Tom. His chuckle reverberates through him as he places your hands on your knees so your breasts were pushed out and your back was straight. His palm grazed your chin as he moved your face up and a little to the left. "Perfection." He whispers, he spins around with a swirl of robe and returns to the paper and pencils.

After what feels like ages he finally says he is done. You feel relieved as he hands you a robe. It wasn't a bad experience, you two talked and laughed during the whole thing but it wasn't something you wanted to make a regular thing. He noticed you were shaking a bit, the adrenalin racing through you, and he grabbed you and pulled you into a tight hug. Your face was pressed into his chest and his chin rested nicely on your head and for a second it felt so perfect. He pulled away slightly only to lean down and kiss you with a strength and power of a man with a vision. You could feel his tongue graze your lips and you opened your mouth granting him access. His hands ran down your back and caused you to shiver with anticipation. Your hands reached up and ran through his soft hair. Your fingers raked against his scalp and he moaned into your mouth.

You pulled away, even though it took all of your strength to. His eyes sparkled and he gazed deeply into your eyes and his smile spread across his face. "Why me?" you asked as your eyebrows knotted together trying to understand everything that had just happened to you. His cheeks blushed a bit as his thumbs made little circles in your back. His right hand came up and brushed some of your hair out of your face and he said, very quietly, "You had a spark, I fell for you the moment I saw you." His hands ran up and down your back as he continued, "you were the most beautiful, talented, smartest woman in the room. Everyday, I only saw you, it's always been you." You pursed your lips as you studied his face hoping that he was telling the truth. The way his eyes shimmered and the way his face flushed gave away the fact that he was truly infatuated with you. Before you could think of any reason not to, you reached up and pulled his face down to kiss you again.

You pushed his robe off and stood back to enjoy the view. Your lips curling up into a smile and you nodded and, after blatantly gawking, stepped closer to kiss him. His body was lean and strong and warm. He untied your robe and you gulped at the thought of once again being naked in front of him. You stood there, not wanting to move as he kissed your temple. His lips made contact with yours as you felt him slowly direct you towards the couch a couple feet away that was typically drawn in your compositions. As your calves brushed up against the cushions of the couch, he whispered softly in your ear, "so fucking beautiful" before nibbling down your neck. His hands caressed your breasts as he started to kiss down your chest. Leaving a flame of kissed between your breasts and then slowly taking one in his mouth. Your hands griped his hair and you let your head fall back as a sigh escaped from your lips. He kneaded the other breast and then he fell to his knees in front of you. His hands rested on your hips and he dragged his lips from your bosom to your stomach. You still kept your hands in his hair when suddenly you felt his hands slide down your bum and a hand reached and cupped your womanhood. You looked down at him and he was watching your face as he slipped in a finger, then another. You were quivering with need when he stopped and when you opened your eyes he was pulling you down to the couch with him. He kissed you on the lips, sucking your bottom lip every so slightly.

You just wanted to touch every part of his body. You reached down between the two of you and caught his manhood in your hand. He was hot and more than ready. You started slowly stroking it. You did as he had showed you and started kissing him on his mouth only to leave a trail of nibbles and bites from his neck to his groin. You breathed out a laugh as you kneeled in between his legs while he lay, spread-eagle on the couch in the middle of this room. He was literally in the palm of your hand and you so badly wanted to please him. Your strokes got faster, and faster, and then you leaned over and placed your mouth over the tip. Swirling your tongue over the head of his cock you could feel him tremble ad his moans mixed with pleasurable sighs of your name only made you hotter. You sat back up and slowed your movements. You reached over to your purse with a free hand and grabbed out a condom that you never thought you'd use. Rolling it on, you smiled from under your eyelashes as he sat up and kissed you hard on the mouth.

He flipped you onto your back and kept the kiss going. You felt like you were going to explode. He pulled away and looked you in your eyes, "you ready darling?" he asked. You reached down and clasped his ass. You nodded furiously as you sucked on his neck. He lined himself up and with one smooth slow stroke he was inside you. His back was so strong as he started the pace. You felt so blissful. He kissed your neck and whispered soft words into your ear. He started going faster and your nails dug into his back as you moaned out in ecstasy. Your hips moved in a cadence with his and soon you were both so close to release you could just feel it. You reached down between the two of you and began to rub yourself rhythmically. You suddenly clamped your eyes closed and took a deep breath as you came hard on the couch in the middle of the classroom. Your hands gripped tightly over his shoulders as his name came out of your mouth in a hiss of gratification.

He followed soon after. His head nestled in the crest of your neck as he moaned out words of satisfaction. You ran your hands lightly over his back as he slipped out of you and moved to the side. The two of you cuddled there for a second as your breathing became normal. "We should get dressed." You said as you came back down to earth. He smirked and sat up.

You both slipped on some clothes and at this point you were confused and unsure of what comes next. While you wait for Tom to get changed you look at the drawing he had done of you earlier. It was horrible. He had no talent for drawing and you realized he literally just stared at your naked body for no other reason than because he wanted to. At the bottom of the paper he had signed his name and titled the piece, "perfection" You rolled up the badly drawn portrait and put it in your purse. You were looking at some things on the wall when he came up behind you and wrapped his arms around you. He smelled good, like evergreen and graphite but also a bit like you. He turned you around and said, "I'm starved, wanna get something to eat?"


End file.
